Nightingale
by Starian NightZz
Summary: The end of the war didn't bring peace. No, it brought betrayal and pain to Hilda Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who were all forced to flee whilst on the verge of death when they stumbled across the Volturi, with Hilda finding her mate in a certain tracker. Demetri/Fem!Harry
1. For She is the One

_Summary:_

_The end of the war didn't bring peace. No, it brought betrayal and pain to Hilda Potter, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who were all forced to flee whilst on the verge of death when they stumbled across the Volturi, with Hilda finding her mate in a certain tracker. Demetri/Fem!Harry_

Make note that the events leading up to the Second Wizarding War with Voldemort is going to differ greatly from how it had happened in the book—which means no Horcruxes. Also, unlike my other Twilight crossover _(which by the way I'm currently brainstorming over the next chapter due to a severe case of what is known as Writer's Block),_ the Cullens won't exactly be portrayed in a very positive light save for a few.

Unlike _Twilight Moon,_ my portrayal of the Volturi in this story is going to be more positive. To those who have followed some of my other works, you will know that I generally like to play with role reversals, and I'm not one to paint the world in black and white. Also, I've had quite enough of seeing Jacob or Edward pairings in this fandom, and I want a pairing with someone that is _not_ one of the main characters for a change.

**Pairings:** Demetri/Hilda. Luna/Neville. Garrett/OC.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Gender swap. OC. Some character bashing. Nice Volturi. Protective Volturi. Sibling Garrett, Benjamin and Tia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: For She is the One<strong>

_~1855, New England~_

Flashes of lightning occasionally flashed across the skies, lighting it up occasionally, before being followed by the low rumble of thunder.

A petite girl with platinum blonde hair stood at the window of the rented house that they have rented a mere two days ago, watching the powerful storm with solemn eyes. The winds were so strong that it had already torn a few trees from their roots. Some of the smaller houses and sheds were already sent spiralling into the sky. The rain is also getting heavier and heavier until the raindrops pattering against the window panes sounded almost like someone is hurling pebbles or even stones at the windows.

This isn't really considered a 'mere storm' at all. This is a _typhoon._

A tall and lean young man who had some muscle to him sighed as he looked from the petite dark haired girl on the bed that he is sitting next to before glancing at the other remaining occupants in the room.

"I guess this answers your question whether Hilda will have any gifts once she is a vampire, Aro." Neville Longbottom said tiredly.

The Volturi Lord smiled thinly even as he glanced over at the only occupant on the bed who seemed to be almost unconscious, a thin bead of sweat covering her brow. One of the members of his Guard, his best tracker, is currently holding her hand, a look of concern on his face. It almost made Aro smile in amusement—seeing the normally gloomy Demetri showing more emotion other than a scowl or a frown.

"She has a pretty high pain tolerance, it seems." Marcus said slowly, his eyes not leaving the girl that had became almost like a daughter to him during the past few months when he'd gotten to know her.

"Hilda has to in order to survive the war." Neville said tiredly. "Damn it…! I want to kill them myself! What gives them the right to do so—deciding that Hilda had done her role, and that they don't need her anymore?"

For several moments, the other occupants in the room didn't speak.

And not for the first time, Garrett marvelled at the idiocy of those magic users. Sure, he feels for them—being hunted down and persecuted against just because they are different. Hell, vampires are in as much the same plight too. Even still, Garrett would have thought that being forced into such a situation would make those magic users more understanding and supportive of each other, and not try to turn on each other or even fear one of their own just because they are _too_ powerful!

Hell, even the recent Wizarding War that had just ended a mere week ago wouldn't even have started in the first place if the so-called leaders of that world had seen to it that a lonely and gifted boy had been sent to live with an adoptive family of his own kind, rather than being continuously sent back to a normal human orphanage who regularly beats him up when things happened that no one could explain. And if it is anything that Garrett hates, it is child abuse. Hell, most vampires wouldn't condone it either. Hence, is anyone really that surprised that the lonely and abused boy later grew up hating all non-magicals and even several of his own kind that he later became the most feared Dark Wizard of the last century?

And just as Garrett thought that they couldn't be any more idiotic, they just had to go and prove him wrong by committing the same wrongs with a little girl whose background is so similar to the Dark Wizard that it is almost a miracle that she hadn't turned out just like how he did. And to make matters worse, those idiots with air in between their ears have to place the entire burden of ending the war on the shoulders of a teenager who isn't even old enough to drink yet!

Honestly, not for the first time, Garrett marvelled at the idiocy of the wizarding population and the strength of Hilda Evans.

The nomad vampire had been travelling around as usual, having returned to his birthplace for the first time in _decades_ only to realise that it is a very bad time for him to return, especially with all the unexplainable events happening in New England. And it seems that he had used up all his luck during his last 'hunting' expedition in Norway, as he ended up walking right into the middle of a battlefield where the magic users of both sides were having it out amongst themselves.

All magical users could easily identify a vampire. As long as a witch or a wizard had attended a magical school, they would be able to identify a vampire. And with the state of affairs, and with the number of non-humans that the Dark side had—including several vampires, Garrett quickly found himself on the ends of several wands the moment that the magical users were alerted to his presence. It is only much later that he had learned from the girl who would later become his sister in everything but blood that most wizard spells don't work on vampires. The only spell that might possibly work is just the _Fiendfyre_ spell, and even then, they can only use it in a wide area, as the spell is too difficult to control.

Garrett had been protected by the petite dark haired girl who is technically one of the leading forces of the war and two of her close friends, by threatening all those who have pointed their wands at him to stand down _or else._

Needless to say, there was a giant hoo-ha at the camp when Garrett had returned with Hilda Evans, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, as most of the people there refused to believe that Garrett isn't helping the Dark Wizard just because he is a vampire. Hilda had completely lost patience with them, telling them if every vampire is evil just because vampires have been supporting Voldemort, then what does that say about the wizards themselves?

The nomad had stayed on with them in the camp due to various reasons, with one of the main ones being that he was curious about Hilda. Most vampires tend to avoid the magicals like the plague, due to how narrow minded and prejudiced that they are against everything that isn't a witch and wizard. It is only a rare few that are different—with Hilda, Neville and Luna being one of those.

And later, Garrett only knew that that war is slowly getting out of hand when the Volturi appeared due to just how much of a show that the vampires on the Dark side had been making of themselves.

And just like with him, it had been Hilda who had stepped in to prevent those fighting on the same side as her to attack the Volturi. The war is already taking a bad turn; they don't need a war with the vampires atop of everything else.

The Statue of Secrecy won't hold.

_Neville sighed, nudging at one of the dead bodies with his foot, turning it over so that he doesn't have to see the blank eyes staring up at him, a hole in his chest. He could even see the grass poking through the hole in the chest._

_The war had caused Neville to change from the once nervous and clumsy teen that he had been to the war veteran that he is today, especially after fighting for a year straight after the end of their Sixth Year when Hogwarts had fallen to Voldemort's forces._

_It was all that they could do to hide their continued existences from the humans. Sure, they have always suspected about the existence of magic when unexplainable occurrences kept occurring—like the Great Fire of London that had occurred roughly two centuries ago for instance. But there is nothing that could confirm the existences of witches, wizards and even vampires. The people of the Church however were another thing entirely._

_And with this war, it is taking them everything that they could do to continue hiding when the other side is doing everything that __**they**__ could to reveal their existences to the humans. Also, who knows when it had even begun, but Hilda had started teaming up a lot more with Luna and Neville instead of Ron and Hermione, especially after Garrett's arrival. Hilda had never said much, but Neville heard from Luna that it is because Hilda found it easier to work with them, as they have never questioned every decision that she made like Ron and Hermione did._

_Not for the first time, Neville even wondered to himself just how those three even became friends in the first place. Hilda had been steadily getting more bad tempered with those two as the years passed—especially after Sirius had died fighting the Death Eaters when Hogwarts had fallen a year ago, and Remus was incarcerated for being a werewolf by the Ministry when the war had broken out—apparently to show an example to any werewolf that thought of allying themselves with Voldemort. It is even a marvel that Hilda is even fighting for them at all. Hilda's temper had been steadily growing shorter with Ron and Hermione and just about everyone except for Neville and Luna ever since Hogwarts had fallen. _

_Snape had learned the hard way that this new Hilda Potter is not to be fucked with. She is as ruthless as their enemies even, despite some of the more naïve members (Hermione and Ginny) insisting that it wouldn't make them any different from their enemies. Strangely enough, Mad Eye and even Kingsley Shacklebolt have approved of Hilda's actions, stating that their enemies wouldn't hesitate to kill them, so they shouldn't show them the same mercy either. _

_This is war. And war is never pretty._

_Ron and Hermione however seem to be steadily testing Hilda's thinning temper, as they never seem to listen to anything she said. The last straw was with Garrett when Hilda had protected him stubbornly, refusing to allow anyone to attack him. Hell, she had strung Mundungus Fletcher to the top of a tall pine tree with a series of highly complex spells that no one could figure out how to remove when he had tried to set Garrett on fire with a spell when Hilda's back is turned. No one expected for the spell to bounce off Garrett—thus proving Hilda's claims true—that wizard spells cast directly on vampires do not hurt them._

"_No survivors?" Hilda asked her three companions tiredly, sweeping her black bangs out of her eyes, her hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. With just how bad that the war had gotten throughout the past year, she never had the time to cut it, and before long, her hair had grown a little past her shoulders. _

"_None." Garrett shook his head, unable to hear any heartbeats belonging to anyone but just the three with him._

_Luna sighed, looking at the entire field of dead bodies. "Whatever happened to the good old days when everyone kills with an Avada Kedavra?"_

"_Well, no one uses it anymore." Neville told Luna who sighed._

_Hilda exchanged looks with Garrett, her eyes looking older than they really are. "…Just why do we even live?"_

"…Ten more hours." Luna murmured, finally turning away from the window to stare at the petite form of Hilda Evans on the bed, with Demetri holding her hand next to her.

_Garrett watched with semi-amusement from behind a cluster of trees as Hilda argued with Ron and Hermione not too far away. Somehow, he had been unofficially labelled as 'Hilda's protector' due to how he is always with her. And then again, it is better this way too, as Hilda can survive just a little longer._

"_What's going on, Garrett?" A very confused Neville asked him even as he and his girlfriend approached the nomad, his brows rising when he caught sight of Hilda, Hermione and Ron through the trees._

"_The same argument that they got when Hilda first brought me to the camp." Garrett explained, and Neville nodded. _

_He had been wondering how long it would take Ron and Hermione to corner Hilda, especially after Hilda had prevented anyone from attacking the Volturi. Never mind the fact that the Volturi could easily kill them, especially with their gifts. And it isn't like they have camped directly in their camp like how Garrett did. No, they have made sure to keep a fair amount of distance between themselves and the wizarding camp._

"_More vampires, Hilda? And the ruling vampires furthermore? Do you honestly want to alienate yourself from the rest of those who are fighting for our cause? They are already wary enough because of Garrett!"_

"_Then what do you want me to do?" Hilda exploded, losing her temper with Ron and Hermione for the first time, and the two took a step backwards out of instinct. "Instigate a war with the vampires atop of everything else? Besides, they haven't done anything yet! And if you hadn't noticed from the last clash that we had with Voldemort's forces, vampires __**are**__ a force to be reckoned with! Isn't it better if we can get them on our side?"_

"_They can't be trusted, that's why!" Ron protested._

_Hilda rolled her eyes skywards. Not for the first time, she wondered what the hell possessed her to befriend these two idiots in front of her! "And you wonder why the vampires and several of the non-humans agreed to help Voldemort." Hilda muttered irritably. "At least __**he**__ doesn't treat them like shit and he had never treat them like lower beings. You can tell this to the others. Just like with Garrett, I won't let anyone attack them—never mind even if they could defend themselves just fine. Do so, and you can fight the war yourselves. You're already treading on very thin ice with me for sacrificing Remus!"_

"I've never seen anyone go through the change without screaming before." Jane commented, her eyes tender as she looked at the girl who had became her sister in everything but blood.

At the beginning, it is true that none of the Volturi had trusted _any_ of the witches and wizards, including Hilda. That is until Hilda had basically stuck three wizards to the top of the tree who thought that they could sneak up on a group of vampires with heightened senses with a series of well-placed spells that no one could remove. She had stood up for them, and refused pointedly to allow the Ministry officials to take them or even Garrett into 'protective custody'.

Hilda had even looked extremely frightening as her right hand held onto her wand and her left hand onto her dagger as she pointed the two weapons at some of those anti-vampire wizards who were technically fighting on the same side as her that if they so much as touch one hair on the heads of any vampire with her, they can bloody well fight the war themselves.

The Volturi had warmed up to the girl after that, and even two of her friends, especially after they have brought vials of blood for them to feed. Goodness knows where they even managed to get human blood for them. And it most definitely isn't _their_ own blood.

And slowly, they have started to respect the human, especially after hearing from Garrett what had happened and what those vile humans of her kind had put her through—like the incarceration of one of her godfathers for instance just because he's a werewolf—used to make an example out of him. Honestly, the fact that Hilda is still here to help them fight their battles never ceases to amaze Jane.

Like what Aro and even Caius have commented offhandedly later to the members of their Guard when Hilda, Luna and Neville weren't in listening range—those three are probably three of the few magic users that _aren't_ complete assholes, and at least used their common sense and brains to judge situations and people.

The Volturi were with them for nearly three months before they got intel about a new kind of enemy that had sided with Voldemort. _Hybrids._ Half human, half vampire. And yet, those hybrids are stronger than anything that they've ever seen. More than half of the wizarding forces fell to those hybrids—the ones who were desperate to carve a place in the world for themselves. And if it hadn't been for the Volturi and Garrett who made it very clear that the only reason that they're there is for Hilda, Voldemort would have won the war within a week.

They were down to less then forty percent of their forces before one final battle was launched against the few remaining forces of Voldemort's. They have lost several good people and friends in that battle, but they have won—a Pyrrhic victory in essence. And just as they thought that everything is over, Hilda was attacked by one of the rogue hybrids seeking revenge.

Needless to say, that particular hybrid never stood a chance when faced with several angry vampires. However, he had literally tore a hole into Hilda—and with a heavy heart, Madam Pomfrey had told them solemnly that she couldn't do anything. Everyone was just prepared to leave Hilda to die, much to Luna and Neville's outrage. Out of desperation, Neville nearly begged Demetri to save Hilda the only way that he knew how—by changing her.

Over the course of the few months when the Volturi had been with them, both Neville and Luna who have somehow taken the positions as Hilda's best friends have gotten to know the Volturi well, and only a blind man couldn't see the obvious affection that Demetri and Hilda have for each other. Hell, the guy is the one to hold Hilda when she couldn't sleep at night, and to comfort her when she had terrible nightmares at night because of the war. Even the rest of the Volturi have mellowed due to their interactions with Hilda, and have gotten really fond of her.

Not for the first time, Neville really doubted the sanity and integrity of the wizarding population. Hell, as Hilda's friend, he knew better than anyone else how fickle the wizarding community could be. But how could they just leave Hilda to die just because she'd already 'fulfilled her purpose'?

"…Ten seconds." Luna murmured, and as one, everyone's eyes snapped towards the sole occupant on the bed.

For the vampires in the room, they could hear the slowing down of Hilda's heartbeat. Felix gripped Demetri's shoulder tightly. Sure, they knew that the change would happen, as it should the moment that the venom enters a human's body. It is what would happen _after that_ that no one likes.

"Storm's dying down, Master." Alec murmured, glancing out of the window, realising now why it is so quiet when the storm has been just crazy for the past three days. Hell, they were lucky that a tree didn't land on their roof.

"She's waking." Marcus murmured, eyes on the still and prone form of the girl who had been almost like a daughter to him.

For several moments, not a single occupant in the room moved or even said a word.

Demetri was nervous, though he did show it. He tightened his grip on Hilda's hand. "Hilda?" he questioned quietly.

A pair of ruby red eyes snapped opened.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not really sure what to think of this chapter, as it is almost like a huge information dump. The Volturi will be portrayed differently in this story from how they are portrayed in the books and even the films, as they aren't the antagonists in this story. There will still be Twilight canon events happening in this story however, if anyone is wondering. Also, if anyone can guess what Hilda's gift is, you'll get a cookie! _

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Amaria

**Pairings:** Demetri/Hilda. Luna/Neville. Garrett/OC.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Gender swap. OC. Some character bashing. Nice Volturi. Protective Volturi. Sibling Garrett, Benjamin and Tia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Amaria<strong>

Two months after the end of the war, Magical Britain is in an uproar.

Sure, like when Voldemort had first fallen at the end of the First Wizarding War a little less than sixteen years ago, the aftermath after that had been _terrible._ The victors of the war had lost so many people that it really couldn't be considered a _victory_ at all, and they have such a difficult time trying to determine just who had followed the Dark Lord willingly and who had been forced.

But unlike the first time around when Voldemort had fallen, this time around, the goblins and several of the other magical races were strangely uncooperative with the Ministry—just preferring to sit back and watch them suffer. The wizards and the Ministry were still able to access their vaults, and even have the wills of their loved ones read—that much, the goblins had allowed. However, that is as far as their contact with the goblins goes. The goblins have ordered a hiring freeze, and the wizards that have previously worked for Gringotts as curse breakers or warders have been unable to get their jobs back.

When Albus Dumbledore and a few other Ministry officials have tried to probe the reasons why, the chief goblin Chief Ragnok have merely told them very bluntly that the goblins are now seriously considering whether to hold up on their end of the treaty that they have with the wizards as they have done faithfully for the past three hundred years, especially considering what had happened during the war, and the only few wizards that have actually tried to help and protect the goblins and several of the other non-humans from Voldemort's forces have just been _five people _out of the entire wizarding population—Hilda Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks and Loren Bright.

The disappearances of Hilda Potter, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom after the end of the war have been one of concern, but no one had paid it much mind, not caring about the well being of the three teens that had actually been one of the driving forces of the war. At least until all of Magical Britain have found out to their horror that the three heirs to their families and their fortunes _(as they are the last remaining member of their individual families)_ have taken their inheritance with them and transferred it to the main Gringotts branch at Italy—thus preventing anyone on British soil from even touching their properties and money.

Italy had been the birthplace of magic, and anything even remotely magical will always manage to trace their roots back there. Thus, the main headquarters for the Gringotts bank is also located in Italy. But as the Italian wizards are much more resourceful and capable of blending in with the non-magical people—also known as mundanes to the rest of the world _(it is only Magical Britain who insisted on using that degrading term to address the non-magicals),_ no one had suspected a thing. Hence, unlike Britain, Italy never had problems with witch-hunts and all that. Sure, several of the mundanes in Italy tend to perform witch-hunts, but they have never caught a single one—the magical population in Italy are way too resourceful for words, and they knew how to blend in.

And when Dumbledore and the Ministry have tried to use the excuse that Hilda Potter is no longer in Britain to seize control of the various residences and businesses belonging to the Potter family, they got an even ruder shock. Clearly, Hilda Potter (or Evans) as she is known as now had anticipated them doing this the moment that she'd outlived her usefulness for them, and had approached the goblin nation the moment that she had opened her eyes as a vampire.

The goblins, along with several of the other non-human clans have liked her, along with Luna and Neville, and Chief Ragnok had even named the three as Goblin Friends—something that hasn't happened for over a hundred years, as goblins aren't fond of wizards to begin with.

As the last Potter heir _(no matter even if she is human no longer),_ Hilda has full control over her vaults and residences the moment that she'd became Triwizard Champion when she was fourteen, and she could do with them as she pleased. Thus, the first thing that she had done after approaching the goblin nation after the end of the war is to freeze all the Potter residences and put up restricting wards around them so that only Hilda herself and those whom she deem trustworthy enough are allowed access. Most of the residences belonging to the Potter family are located in the countryside all across the world after all, without a single neighbour for miles.

As for the companies belonging to the Potter family, she had relinquished most of it to either the goblin nation themselves or even to Andromeda Tonks. Only three of those companies she had kept—one a fashion company, another a museum and the third a literary and art company.

Neville Longbottom had also done the same thing as Hilda, seeing as how he's the last Longbottom alive—with the war killing his grandmother and most of his remaining relatives. Luna Lovegood, while her family isn't an Ancient house like the Potter and Longbottom families, her family still has some status in the wizarding community, especially in the literary circle. Thus, she had also done the same thing as her two friends did.

Thus, this left Magical Britain high and dry, as though no one had seem to realise it before, it had been the Ancient houses keeping their economy afloat. Mainly the Longbottom and the Potter families.

Chief Ragnok had also taken great pleasure in producing a rather frank and blunt letter written by Hilda Evans. The girl had basically stated what she thought of Magical Britain, stating that they're just a bunch of hypocrites and assholes, and that they can go and screw themselves for all she cared. And as for her so-called 'friends'—she hope that they go and rot in Hell. Along with that letter is a long list of names of all of Voldemort's supporters—those that she'd fought against on the frontlines more than once, and she had even taken precautions by sending copies of her memories to the few competent Ministry officials that she _could_ trust, along with the goblin nation—ensuring that at least justice gets served.

Hilda had done their job for Magical Britain—a job that they're too cowardly to do so. Now the least that they could do is to leave her and her friends alone, or they would have the fury of the entire vampire nation and even the Italian Ministry at their heels.

**XXXXXX**

Just a little over a decade.

That was how long it has been ever since Hilda, Neville and Luna have come to live with the Volturi—and exactly how long it has been ever since the end of the Second Wizarding War. However, if one had seen the three teens back then and have seen them again now, they would never have believed that they're the same people.

Luna and Neville have followed Hilda, despite her initial protests when she'd first opened her eyes as a newborn vampire. The dark haired girl was at first a little confused, but she soon understood what is going on, and had remembered everything. Garrett and Demetri have gone with her, Luna and Neville straight to whatever is left of Gringotts the moment that she had opened her eyes as a newborn vampire, asking for goblin wards to ward her residences, and transferring the bulk of her money to the main Gringotts branch in Italy—thus ensuring that Magical Britain wouldn't be able to get their greedy paws on her inheritance. Neville had done the same thing with his money and his house, and so did Luna, though she doesn't have much in terms of inheritance and money—only what her mother and father have left her after their deaths. Neither one of the three wants Magical Britain to get their hands on whatever is left of their inheritance.

Unlike with Hilda who became a vampire simply because it is a necessity, both Luna and Neville have _chosen_ to be vampires, as they don't have anything left for them, and they would rather die than go back to England. Hilda had protested against it in the beginning—as unlike her, _they_ weren't betrayed and used by Magical Britain and those that they trusted. But in the end, Neville and Luna have managed to convince Hilda, especially considering what they've been through together during the war, and how they have dealt with Hilda's mood swings after Sirius's death and Remus's incarceration by the Ministry.

Honestly, after the deaths of her two godfathers, apart from Neville, Luna, Andromeda Tonks and her daughter, and a skilled Runes Mistress by the name of Loren Bright who is just a year out of Hogwarts when the war had begun, _everyone_ on their side is bound to get kicked by Hilda or suffer from her sharp tongue, due to how short tempered and irritable that she had been getting as the days passed.

Snape especially got the burnt of it, as he can't seem to keep his thoughts to himself. But unlike when they were still in school, even the Potions Master didn't dare to retaliate, as it simply isn't a good idea to piss Hilda Potter off when she is already in an extremely foul mood—just ask Mundungus and a few of the more narrow minded Order members who had a first hand experience for themselves why Hilda Potter is one of the leading forces of the war for their side. As for Hermione and Ron… Don't even go there.

The trio have then spent the years after that in Volterra, with the Volturi Guards helping them to control their blood lust and instincts as a vampire. After all, there is a reason why the Volturi could often walk about amongst humans and not get easily tempted, unlike a certain 'vegetarian' coven that they knew of. After all, just like with werewolves, if a vampire just accepts themselves for what they are, they wouldn't have any problems with controlling their blood lust, and could easily walk amongst humans without feeling tempted, even if they haven't fed for weeks.

Unlike the Volturi however, Hilda, Neville and Luna tend to feed from both humans and animals, alternating between the two when necessary, as the too sweet taste of human blood sometimes made them ill. Hilda had compared it once to a human eating high-class desserts every single day.

Marcus especially was particularly fond of Hilda, and the dark haired girl could often be seen having a game of chess with the normally silent Volturi lord, or even having several discussions with him about literature.

Much to Aro's surprise however, Luna and Neville seemed to have gifts of their own not long after they were turned. For Luna—not one of the Volturi was surprised, as she had already shown signs of having the gift of Foresight even when she was human and a witch, as she possesses abilities of a Seer—something that had saved countless lives when she had foreseen some of Voldemort's plans and could help Hilda, Tonks and Kingsley _(the tacticians of the group)_ to devise strategies. Luna isn't a true Seer naturally, but she had quick visions of the future, and she could actually control her gift when she had come into her magic maturity at the age of fifteen. Caius had commented off-handedly one time—comparing Luna's gift to a certain pixie-like vampire that they knew. Neville on the other hand is a surprise.

He could actually control and manipulate plants. Hence, the once plain, bare and lonely courtyard at the back of the Volturi's stronghold—their castle is now full of flourishing plants. Aro could even often be seen in the courtyard admiring the plants, and even had a small pond built there, along with a white terrace and a swing seat.

Even the usually quick-tempered Jane who never seems to take to anyone but the three Volturi lords and her twin brother actually likes Hilda, treating her as a younger sister. She had often taken Hilda, Neville and Luna into town when she is off-duty, with all four donning black capes to cover up the 'sparkles'.

As for Demetri, everyone in the Volturi is close to decking him in the face by now, especially Felix who is Demetri's tag team partner and his best friend.

It is _so_ damned obvious to anyone who had eyes and a brain to go with it that Demetri fancies Hilda, especially with the way he is always around in Hilda's vicinity if he isn't on some mission that Aro had sent him on. But ten years come and goes, and not a single movement from the tracker.

Felix is close to resorting to the old fashioned method of locking the two in a closet and not letting them out until they made out with each other. Frankly however, he knew that it won't work, as the two are vampires, and could simply bust the door down. And not to mention that if he gets Hilda pissed enough, he won't be surprised to be struck by lightning the next time he goes out.

Even Neville and Luna were getting frustrated with the normally gloomy Demetri. Aro and Caius however have found it very funny and extremely amusing, seeing the normally gloomy Demetri become a little more lively ever since he had met Hilda.

Garrett, the nomad who had been with Hilda during the war had even came back with them to Volterra. He was of course wary, as he had heard stories of how cruel and manipulative that the Volturi could be, but all those concerns have instantly taken a hike out of the window when he had met the Volturi for himself, and had seen how they truly are.

Aro is a leader—the leader of the entire vampire nation, and hence, he has to do everything possible in order to protect their secret, and prevent the humans from knowing about them. The witch hunts carried out during the early 1800s which had ended a little less than a few years ago is proof of it—that while Aro's methods might be brutal, it is effective. And Hilda, Neville and Luna knew better than anyone else how important it is that the humans do not learn of them. It only takes just one person—just _one,_ and the tales of vampires and witches will spread like wildfire. Then before they even knew what is going on, it is going to be a repeat of the Salem witch trials.

Hell, Hilda along with all those who were fighting during the war had a front row seat to several of those witch hunts—especially with Voldemort's antics, and the things that his followers have done. The mundanes—the Muggles, didn't take it too well—that those with magic have been attacking them. More than once, Hilda, Neville, Luna and Loren have to intervene to save an underage Muggle-born witch or wizard from getting burned alive.

Loren Bright had just been a year out of Hogwarts when the war had broken out, and had been a brilliant Ravenclaw student during her tenure as a student—even being the top graduate of her batch. She had also been one of the few that had some common sense, and had sided with Hilda when she was defending the Volturi, Garrett and several of the non-humans. She had been especially brilliant with Runes and Charms, and Loren could often be seen conversing with Hilda about Runes and what they could do. Several of the runes that Hilda knew had actually been taught to her by Loren over the past year during the war.

Even after Hilda's turn into a vampire—and with the disappearance of her famous scar along with all her other injuries, even fixing her eyesight enough so she doesn't need glasses any longer, she found that she could still use Runes—as technically, the magic behind Runes isn't the magic of the caster—but the power of the intent and how they drew and use the Runes. That's why so few people have taken Runes for NEWT, as it is a tough subject.

Loren had actually vanished about two months before the Final Battle. Alec and Felix have came across her a few days after Hilda had opened her eyes as a newborn vampire in the nearby forest, terrified out of her wits due to her change into a vampire. And later, from what Hilda, Luna and Neville could find out from her when Alec and Felix have finally managed to coax her to return with them, she had been attacked by some vampires on Voldemort's side when she was setting up the runes for various wards around their camp _(honestly, Hilda wonder in the wisdom in sending off a Runes Mistress of Loren's calibre alone to set up a ward when everyone knew that setting up a ward and runes requires intense concentration and time—especially during the chaotic times of the war back then). _

Loren had managed to fight off the vampires who'd attacked her, and somehow, despite the burning pain, she had managed to escape, and had spent three days of agony as the venom worked its way through her body. When she had been fully transformed into a vampire and had learnt of what she is, she had been terrified—as she knew what the 'Light side' would do to her should they learn what had happened. After all, the animosity that they have shown Garrett, the Volturi and even what they have done to Remus is proof of it.

Aro had made Loren come with them afterwards to Volterra where they could teach her how to hunt and to control her vampire abilities—and even her gift. It had actually manifested about a year after her change, and Loren's gift is a really unusual one. For unlike Hilda, Luna and Neville's gifts, Loren actually had the ability to manipulate space—something that would be really useful when trying to apprehend enemies or even prey.

And judging by the way how Garrett always tend to go starry eyed whenever Loren is in front of him, everyone is pretty sure that the brunette former nomad wouldn't be going anywhere without Loren, and Loren herself wouldn't go anywhere _without_ Hilda.

**XXXXXX**

The light giggling of Hilda, Loren and Luna could be heard coming from the terrace in Volterra's courtyard, along with the chuckling of Neville and Garrett as Marcus regaled them with one of the tales of his youth.

Aro had been pleased to see that Marcus had became more alive in a sense ever since they'd met Hilda, with Marcus treating her as the daughter that he never had. He had spoken more than he ever had ever since they'd met Hilda.

Behind one of the gigantic pillars, Demetri peeked out from behind, staring at Hilda Evans with starry eyes, a small smile on his face. He had once heard Marcus speak of it, and even his sire, Amun, before he had joined the Volturi with Amun's blessings—with the Egyptian vampire telling Demetri that he would always have a home with him. Hell, Demetri had even heard from Aro that he had two siblings now who had joined Amun's coven about several decades after he'd left. Marcus and Amun have told him before about the beauty of mates—that he will find his chosen soul mate someday. Just being in her presence will soothe him, and he will want to do everything that he can to make her happy and protect her. Just the littlest of things would make him happy and feel as if he is walking on clouds.

Hell, just look at how Garrett acts whenever he is in Loren's presence.

"Exactly how long do you plan to stare at Hilda like a lovesick puppy?" said an annoyed voice from behind Demetri, and he turned only to see an annoyed Felix standing behind him. "It's been ten years, Demetri. Why don't you go and tell her? Everyone is getting tired of seeing you both dancing around each other when anyone with eyes and a brain to go with it can see that you both got the hots for each other!"

Demetri was silent for a long time. "…My place is with the Guard—by Aro's side."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "What has that got to do with anything?" he asked, annoyed. "Eleazar left the Guard with Aro's blessings too when he'd found his mate."

And it is true. Unlike contrary belief, Aro doesn't force anyone to remain in his service. He had always given them a choice. He never uses Chelsea's ability to manipulate bonds unless the opponent is a dangerous vampire, and it is always easier to subdue a vampire who wouldn't fight them then one who would. While Eleazar's talents are rare and Aro is sad to see him go, he had given Eleazar his blessings, and invited him to visit whenever he could.

Demetri didn't answer for a long time. "…Hilda and her friends… They don't deal well with staying in one place, Felix. You know that." He said at last, turning to face his best friend. "They've been getting fidgety lately. Jane and Aro have noticed this; that's why Jane had been taking them out to the town more often of late. They would probably leave Volterra soon." He had a sad look on his face at that.

Felix said nothing for a long time. Hell, he knew right from the beginning that those kids aren't one to remain in one place for long. It is a marvel that they've even remained in Volterra for as long as they did. And where Hilda goes, the other four _(Garrett, Luna, Neville and Loren)_ would follow.

"…You might as well tell her then before she leaves." Felix said at last, making a mental note to talk to Aro and see if they can work something out so that Demetri could still remain with the Volturi Guard and still be with Hilda. "Don't know how long that she's going to stay here."

**XXXXXX**

Demetri was just returning to Volterra late that night from a quick perimeter check when he heard the sounds of a piano, and he paused in his steps, curious.

Sure, they had a grand piano in what was originally a ballroom back during the days of the monarch—but no one really uses it, and hence, it is mainly used for decorative purposes—with the piano getting replaced some fifty years back by Aro when the keys were slowly losing tune. The last person to use it had been Marcus' mate before she had died. It is probably the one room where Marcus avoids like the plague ever since.

Demetri stopped outside the half-closed double doors of the ballroom, closing his eyes as he listened to the piano tunes. Like Felix, Jane and Alec, he never could stand half of what people call music these days, and prefers the music of their times—classics of composers like Beethoven or even Mozart and Chopin. This tune however is none of theirs—a song that Demetri had never heard before. This means that it is an original composition.

But who in Volterra could play like this?

He pushed one of the doors opened slightly, and Demetri's eyes widened slightly when he saw Hilda Evans sitting at the grand black piano, her fingers flowing gently over the piano keys, a look of peace on her face as she lost herself in her playing.

It is a full moon night that night, and the rays of the moon fell on Hilda and the piano, creating an almost ethereal glow around the smaller vampire.

Hilda stopped her playing just then—obviously having either sensed or heard Demetri's presence, and she smiled as she looked at him.

"Don't stop." Demetri said with a gentle smile, approaching her and sitting next to her on the piano chair. "I never knew that you could play the piano. You're pretty good." He complimented.

Hilda smiled at the praise; their elbows almost touching together, as they're sitting that close to each other. "Andy used to teach me whenever I seek refuge in her house when the war got to me," she admitted. "She might be a disowned Black, but she is still a daughter of one of the pureblood houses. She is really good at the piano and even the violin—better than her sisters, and she taught me whenever I visited her, stating that it is a good stress reliever."

"I've never heard this song before." Demetri said, watching as Hilda pressed one of the piano keys down with one finger. "Did you create this yourself?"

Hilda nodded. "I've never let anyone listen to this yet though," she replied before looking up at Demetri who grinned. "Would you like to listen to it?"

Demetri nodded almost eagerly.

He then listened, almost entranced, as Hilda's fingers almost flew over the keys of the piano, as the familiar tunes from earlier echoed around the room.

"_You know, you're a strange one." Demetri commented even as he leaned against the tree bark of the tree that both he and Hilda are currently resting on one of the boughs halfway up the tree. The dark haired girl is seated on the same bough that he is standing on, sitting not too far away from Demetri, reading a book. "Most of the magicals that we've known outright hated our kind, and would rather burn us alive than have anything to do with us. You're the first one that I saw who would defend us—even willingly drawing a sword or even your wand on your comrades to do so."_

_Hilda looked at Demetri with a small smile. "…I've heard the same thing before," she answered, amused. "I just don't understand the prejudice that the magicals have against the non-humans. It's kind of ridiculous. Sometimes, with the way they act, it makes me think that they're worse than the 'monsters' that they're so fond of persecuting. They've committed no crime at all—no crime at all unless simply existing is their crime!"_

_Demetri said nothing as he listened to Hilda's angry tirade. Honestly, with what Hilda had been through at the hands of those magicals, it is no surprise that she had grown to hate her own kind._

"…Amaria." Demetri murmured as Hilda ended the last few tunes, and the smaller vampire then raised a brow, looking at him in slight confusion.

"Pardon?" Hilda questioned, perplexed.

"This song needs a name." Demetri said with a gentle smile. "For some reason, this name pops in my head. _Amaria."_

"Amaria…" Hilda tested the word out on her tongue—finding that she likes it. The name seems to fit this song, in a strangely fitting way. "It…seems to fit."

Demetri smiled. He privately wondered if Hilda knew the meaning of the word 'Amaria'. It has a Greek origin, and it means 'one who will be forever beautiful'. It is almost fitting for Hilda—as she's a vampire now, and will be forever young and beautiful.

"I'm going to ask you this, Demetri." Hilda said suddenly, turning to look at Demetri in the eye, "and I want a honest and straight answer from you. I want you to be honest with me." Demetri couldn't even bear to tear his eyes away from Hilda's—her gaze is that intense. "You've been going all hot and cold around me for nearly ten years now. I _like _you." She said bluntly, much to Demetri's surprise and shock. "I want to know. If you honestly feel something for me, or don't even feel _anything_ for me, then I want you to have the balls to _look_ at me in the face and _say so._ So answer me, Demetri. I want to know. Just what am I to you?"

Demetri was silent for a long time.

"…_You might as well tell her then before she leaves. Don't know how long that she's going to stay here."_

He wrapped his hand around the back of Hilda's head before pressing his lips against Hilda's. "…I think this answers your question," he said huskily.

* * *

><p>From behind the doors, Loren, Garrett, Neville and Luna exchanged looks with each other and giggled.<p>

"About time, don't you think?" Loren asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Neville nodded. "Come on, guys, let's go. Hilda is in good hands."

**XXXXXX**

"We don't want to see you go, Hilda, but I guess I understand your reasoning." Aro said with a small smile. All of the Volturi Guard and even the three Volturi lords were gathered at the entrance of Volterra—all of them wearing black capes, seeing Hilda, Loren, Garrett, Luna and Neville off. "You're welcome to visit anytime—all of you."

"Sorry Aro, but I don't deal well with staying in one place for long." Hilda said with a small smile, tugging at the hood over her head. "I'm appreciative for everything that you've done for us. But it's time for us to go on the road. We will come back to visit every now and then. I promise."

"I guess I shouldn't be worried when you have them with you." Marcus commented, glancing at the other four by Hilda's sides.

Hilda glanced at Demetri who looked really uncomfortable, and she smiled a small sad smile. She knows that this would happen—that this would be what Demetri would choose. He's a Volturi Guard after all.

"See you." Hilda bowed slightly to the Volturi before turning to leave, being followed by her friends.

Demetri had a sorrowful look in his eyes as he watched Hilda's departing back. It's just…_not fair. _He is a Volturi Guard, and his place is by Aro's side. But part of him wants to follow his heart, and protect his mate like what he _should_ be doing.

"Demetri, what are you waiting for?" Marcus said suddenly, and startled, Demetri looked at Marcus. The remaining two Volturi lords were looking at him with a knowing look as well. "Go after her."

Demetri blinked. Could it be that they knew about him and Hilda? Oh, who is he kidding? Of course they do! "But…"

"All I ask is that you call in on us every now and then and tell us how you're doing." Aro said with a small smile. "Besides, I need someone to go around to make sure that the various covens are keeping to the laws of the Volturi. You're one of my best, Demetri. You've been more alive than I've ever seen ever since Hilda had came. Go. You have been alone for long enough. Go after her. You both deserve your happiness."

Demetri bowed to Aro. "…Thank you," he murmured before tugging on the hood over his head and running towards the direction where Hilda and the others have disappeared.

"I'm going to miss him." Alec murmured, watching Demetri's departing back. "And them too."

"We'll see them again." Felix assured. He then grinned as he stared at Demetri's departing back. _'Good luck, Demetri.'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Honestly, I'm pretty sure that I wrote the Volturi waaaaaay out of character, but this is fanfiction, so sue me. If I want to, I can dress Aro up in a pink tutu and dance the Macarena. And as noted above, this is extreme AU. _

_To anyone who's wondering, this story will cover the later events of New Moon (the events of the Volturi), Eclipse and even Breaking Dawn. To all Cullen fans, sorry, but they will face some bashing in this story as I've never really liked about half the members save for perhaps Rosalie and Jasper. And on that note, do you want Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper to join Hilda and her coven or maybe just two of them would join the Evans coven? As a side note, if you're interested in listening to the song that Hilda had played, go to Youtube and search under 'Amaria' by Thomas Bergersen._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Existence

**Pairings:** Demetri/Hilda. Luna/Neville. Garrett/Loren.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. Gender swap. OC. Some character bashing. Nice Volturi. Protective Volturi. Sibling Garrett, Benjamin and Tia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Existence<strong>

_~2006, France~_

"…_And then Allen threw them out of the headquarters head-first."_

Hilda Evans laughed even as she sat atop the railings of the attached veranda of the room that she shared with Demetri, listening to the phone conversation, and the annoyed voice of one Teddy Lupin who had been calling her all the way from Sicily, Italy.

It had surprised everyone in the beginning—or at least, only those in the know _(Hilda, Neville, Luna, Andromeda and Loren)_ that Tonks had been pregnant with Remus' child after he had passed away, being incarcerated by the Ministry at the peak of the war. Hilda of course knew that there had been something serious going on between them, but she didn't think that Remus would do anything before they were married due to how honourable that he had been.

Tonks had delivered Teddy in secret about two months before the end of the war in her mother's house, with Andromeda as the midwife, having managed to keep her pregnancy secret due to her abilities as a Metamorphmagus, since all of them knew what most of the 'Light side', especially Dumbledore would demand should they learn of the child's existence, just for being the son of a werewolf.

Tonks had even named Hilda the godmother of her child, stating that it would have been what Remus would do as well. After the war had ended, and Hilda's change into a vampire, it had been risky for Hilda herself to visit Teddy due to the temptation, and she had tried to make up for it by sending presents and even photos of the places that they've visited to Andy and Teddy who by then have already long left New England despite Dumbledore's protests, and had made Italy their home. The Italian Minister of Magic at that time had welcomed Andromeda and her grandson with open arms, and had taken great delight in blocking their British counterpart at every turn after listening to what Andromeda had to tell him about the war, and what had happened after that.

It had been this way until Teddy had finally tracked down his godmother when he was about fifteen, refusing to lose anymore years of not meeting his godmother face to face. The teen had been astonishingly powerful, even at that age, and had been one of the best students in the Italian magical day school that he attends, much to Andromeda's pride, and later, Hilda's too. However, Andromeda never managed to live long enough to watch her grandson graduate as the top student of his year, passing away peacefully in her sleep just a mere month before Teddy's graduation.

Hilda, Demetri, Neville, Luna, Garrett and Loren all made the trip to Italy to attend Andromeda's funeral in Sicily, Wizard Street—Italy's version of Diagon Alley when they'd heard about Andromeda's death via a phone call from a panicked Teddy when he couldn't wake his grandmother up to take her daily dosage of medication. Teddy was understandably upset over his grandmother's passing, but he had already been prepared for this, since Andy had been getting really tired in the weeks leading up to her death. The six vampires have stayed in Italy for two weeks to help Teddy to mourn, even making a side trip to Volterra to visit the Volturi before they've gone on another of their travels. Barely a year later, Hilda received a very surprising phone call from her excited godson who basically told Hilda that he had became a _Warlock._

Hilda had almost dropped her phone at that point in time, and Neville and Luna who were pruning one of the plants outside the house had almost cut off a branch accidentally whereas Loren and Garrett who were busy making out at the edge of the swimming pool at the back of one of the Potter family's vacation houses have nearly fallen into the pool. Demetri is probably the only one who had managed to keep his composure, though he had both his eyebrows raised.

Warlocks are pretty rare, but not that uncommon either. They are the child of a human and a member from one of the Dark Clans—mainly someone that hails from what the British proclaims as 'dark creatures'.

While most Warlocks are the children of a human woman and a demon, there are always the few that have either vampire or werewolf blood in their veins. A Warlock is always extraordinarily magically powerful—being able to cast powerful magic that most wizards could only dream of without the usage of an incantation or even a wand, and they always had this uncanny talent over creating barriers, wards and even potions that is unrivalled by none save for a fellow Warlock.

And much like the vampires, once a Warlock had 'awakened' to their blood, they become immortal—also having the responsibility to safeguard the secrets and order of the world and keeping the existences of vampires and non-humans secret from humans, especially the mundane world. And as far as Hilda knew, including Teddy, there are only nine living Warlocks today. And every Warlock resided in different countries of residences. For instance, Teddy is Italy's Warlock, and typically the one that most of the non-humans go to for their potions and warding needs.

It had been a little over a century ever since the war at New England had ended, and ever since they've embarked on a new life. It had surprised everyone when Demetri had caught up to them mere moments after they've left Volterra, stating that he's going with them. The bright smile on Hilda's face told everyone just _whom _Demetri is doing this for.

They've made their stop at Egypt first of all after leaving Italy, going straight to the home of Demetri's former sire, Amun. He had welcomed Demetri with open arms, but was a little wary of the rest of them until Demetri had explained the situation. They have also met Benjamin and Tia—Demetri's 'younger siblings' who have joined the Egyptian coven after Demetri had joined the Volturi with Amun's blessings.

Benjamin was thrilled to meet his 'older brother' whom he had heard so much about, and had gotten on like a house on fire with the rest of them. He had also been a big help to Hilda by teaching her to control her gift. As he'd explained it at one time when he was teaching Hilda, for vampires with gifts over the elements like himself and Hilda, their emotions are closely tied to their abilities. When Benjamin had still been new to his gift, he had actually accidentally set fire to part of the forest once just because he got a little pissed. Due to how similar their gifts are, it is no wonder that Benjamin and Hilda got along so well. Thankfully, Tia isn't the jealous sort, and had actually liked Hilda for her frank mannerisms and blunt personality.

The Evans coven _(which Benjamin had nicknamed them)_ spent nearly twenty years with the Egyptian coven, with Amun teaching them the necessities of being a vampire and how to blend in. Even as vampires, they still need money, and though Neville and Hilda have their family fortune to fall back on, the others refused to use it.

Instead, Luna had advised them on what stocks and investments to invest in by using her gift of foresight. And with the companies that Hilda had inherited from her family, the six vampires from the Evans coven have operated a museum, a plant nursery, and had even became writers or artists and even composers—operating under various pennames throughout the years.

It had been a little over a century since then, and the Evans coven is now in one of the houses that they uses in France, already having been there for a little over a decade. Teddy had made his usual once per month phone call to Hilda that night the moment that she had stepped out of the bath, and she had headed to the attached veranda of the bedroom to take the call.

Demetri was lounging on the bed in their room, reading a book. Without his duties as a Volturi guard, the tracker found that he enjoys reading and music as much as his mate—with one of their favourite pastimes being to play the piano together—with a grand piano able to be found in every single one of their vacation houses. Over the years, Demetri had gotten really good at the piano too, with Hilda teaching him how to play.

With every house that they moved to, each couple had their own room—they could easily do that since the Potter family had been really well off, and the 'vacation houses' are easily mansions, equipped with a swimming pool and all—also being tucked away in the countryside without a neighbour for miles. Loren had also gotten really good with establishing her connections in the black market, and could easily get donated human blood if she has to, along with getting their forged passports so that they could pass under suspicion.

The girls—Loren, Hilda and Luna have some fun remodelling every vacation house that they lived in when they've first started moving around, though it had been Loren who had gotten all of them interested in _fashion_—Demetri, Neville and Garrett included, though the three males are mainly used as shopping mules—to help them to carry their shopping bags. The time when they were in Paris is probably the worst—especially for Garrett, since Loren positively went crazy with all the shopping that she'd done in the city of _love_ aka _La Ville-Lumière._

Hilda laughed, her laughter sounding like tinkling bells to Demetri even as she listened to what her godson had to tell her about the pompous British Ministry of Magic official that had 'visited' Avalon that afternoon—the headquarters of the non-humans that were mainly operated by the nine Warlocks. It is where the non-humans could find jobs and lodgings from time to time. The entrances could pretty much be found in every country in the world—only if you know where and how to look.

Avalon had already been around for a long time—probably long before the existences of the wizarding Ministries, and when the first Warlocks in the world have been looked at as the guardians of the world. After the wizarding folk have started to rule themselves, the system of Avalon had then begun, with the Warlocks being the guardians to make sure that the non-humans keep themselves and their existences a secret from the mundanes, as despite it being more than half a millennia, the mundane world still isn't ready to accept them _or_ the witches and wizards.

"I guess that Britain still hadn't learned their lesson." Hilda commented, shaking her head. "The rest of the world had already moved on, and have long learned to blend in together with the mundanes to prevent a modern day witch hunt. It is just Great Britain that hasn't learned their lesson."

Teddy chuckled. _"Allen would agree with you,"_ he said, fondness in his tone as he spoke of his best friend and fellow Warlock residing in Norway who had also been his mentor when he had first became a Warlock—and not just any Warlock, but _Italy's _Warlock.

Hilda's ears then pricked up as she heard Demetri's cellphone ringing from their bedroom, and the tracker tore his eyes away from his book and answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered, sounding rather irritated the way he always does when he was interrupted during his reading.

Hilda turned back to her phone call, feeling curious about Demetri's call since he don't receive many phone calls save for the usual weekly call from Felix who usually called to annoy Demetri—especially after the invention of cellphones.

"Teddy, I got to go. I'll see you at Christmas as usual…I _hope,"_ she said.

Teddy laughed. _"All right. I'll see you and the others then. If not, I can always go and visit you. Italy won't collapse if I'm away for just a few days."_

"All right. See you then." _Click._

Hilda then entered the bedroom, closing the glass sliding door behind her as she did so only to see Demetri sitting upright on the bed, a frown on his face. Hilda could even hear the person speaking on the other end of the line clearly—one of the benefits of having vampire hearing.

"_Is Hilda there? Let me talk to her."_

"Who's that on the line, Dem?" Hilda asked, crawling across the bed to reach the side that her mate is occupying, resting her chin on his shoulder even as he turned his head slightly to face her.

"It's Jane." Demetri explained, holding his phone out to Hilda who took it with a raised brow.

"Hey Jane. Long time no talk." Hilda greeted as she spoke into the phone.

"_Hey Hilda, it's been awhile."_ Jane's voice greeted her on the other end of the line. _"Where are you right now?"_

"France." Hilda answered, exchanging quizzed looks with Demetri who shrugged.

Jane let out a sigh on the other end of the line, sounding frustrated. _"…I'll arrange for a private jet for you,"_ she said at last. _"A plane will be ready for you at the airport in an hour. And… Do you think that you and the others could come to Volterra by tomorrow? We need your help."_

**XXXXXX**

"Edward Cullen, huh?" Neville mused even as they sat near each other in the private jet that Jane had arranged for them—just an hour away from Italy at this point in time.

Hilda didn't really have to explain anything when Jane had ended the call last night—_everyone_ had heard what she'd said, and by the time that Hilda and Demetri have made it down to the sitting area, Loren, Garrett, Neville and Luna were already waiting for them with their bags.

"He must be the guy that Felix had mentioned last year when we'd visited them when we made our usual stop at Sicily at Christmas to visit Teddy." Loren rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Something about a vampire coven that had pissed off all the Volturi Guard just because of their mere existences alone."

After all, which respectable vampire on earth would deny their very existence and pretends to be human? What they're doing is just risking themselves to temptation all the more. There is a reason why Hilda, Loren, Neville and Luna could get their blood lust under control in just a mere year when they were first turned—they have accepted the fact that they're vampires now and human no longer, and that blood is just going to be part of their diet from now on. If a vampire denies that part of themselves, it'll just make it harder for them to control their blood lust and their thirst.

"Well, Aro likes the coven leader—Carlisle Cullen or something." Neville said, annoyed. The Volturi Lord had mentioned this particular vampire in passing during one of their past visits to Volterra, and how Carlisle Cullen had lived with the Volturi for about two decades not too long before the Volturi have even met Hilda and have gotten themselves involved with the wizarding war in New England.

"So what does Jane or even Aro wants our help with?" Garrett asked curiously.

Hilda groaned, massaging her temples and Demetri looked highly amused next to her. Finally, the stormcaller looked at her friends. "It's almost embarrassing, but from what I'd heard from Jane, this Edward Cullen went to the Volturi about two days ago, asking them to kill him because his _human girlfriend_ is dead," she said with a sneer on her face.

There was silence for several moments.

"…You mean to tell me that a _human_ is in the know about us?" Loren asked at last, her voice going dangerously low. All of them are after all aware of the strict laws set by the Volturi—and not just them, but by the Warlocks as well. "Is she a magical?"

"No, she isn't, according to Jane at least." Demetri answered, shaking his head. "Aro read Edward's mind as well, so there is no mistake. And the Guard as well as the three Volturi Lords aren't happy about it as well."

"So what does Jane need from us?" Neville asked with confusion.

"She's worried that this idiot of a vampire will risk exposure in the town square and wants me there to prevent a _show,_ since I can at least dim the sunlight enough with clouds so that we don't _sparkle_ when we walk out into the sun." Hilda snorted. "And if this Edward Cullen really wants Aro to kill him, making a show of himself in front of humans is one sure way."

"Along with making trouble for the rest of us." Loren muttered irritably, rolling her eyes. "If I ever get my hands on him, he don't have to ask the Volturi to kill him—I'll kill him myself."

There is a very good reason why the Volturi had stuck to their laws and rules for so many centuries—and why they wouldn't stand to have any vampire making a show of themselves. There is nothing more important than keeping the existences of vampires a secret. They don't need more trouble from the British wizards.

Luna's eyes glazed over for several moments just then before she blinked, frowning. "…We'd better make haste to Volterra once we've landed," she said grimly.

Neville looked concerned as he looked at his mate. "What did you see?" he asked with concern.

"Trouble."

**XXXXXX**

The rays of the sun came down strong, casting long shadows of anyone and anything that had gotten caught in its rays. Sheltered within the confines of the Volturi's stronghold, Edward Cullen started stripping off his outer robe, ready to step out into the plaza and reveal himself—thus _forcing _the Volturi to take action for him breaking one of their laws.

He still can't believe it. His _Bella._ Why did he ever think that it's a good idea to leave her behind in Forks, hurting her so? He still remembered her distraught face when he'd left her heartbroken in the middle of the woods. Alice had been really angry with him for actually telling Bella that they don't care about her—for Bella is as much Alice's best friend and sister like Rosalie had been to her. Alice had been really frosty towards him for months now ever since they'd left Forks, and the only time when she'd spoken to him is when he'd called her, asking for updates on Bella's well-being—since Alice had been keeping tabs on her with her gift.

Edward himself had been living by himself in some small shack away from the rest of his family, punishing himself in a way. Another reason is that he knew that Jasper wouldn't be able to take all the negativity pouring from him, and the anger that Alice felt at him for tearing her away from her best friend and spreading such lies about them. He knew that Jasper is pissed at him as well for upsetting his wife and mate in such a manner.

Honestly, what else could go wrong?

His love is dead. His sister is angry with him for tearing her away from her best friend. His brother is furious with him for upsetting _his_ wife. His father is disappointed in him and the actions that he'd taken without even consulting with the family first, thus forcing the entire family to move in just a single night. Esme is worried about him. Emmett refuses to take sides due to the internal conflict within the family. As for Rosalie, who knows? But she definitely wouldn't take his side or _anyone else's._

Maybe if they'd still remained in Forks despite the incident at the birthday party, then Bella wouldn't be dead…

The clock tower in the middle of Volterra chimed twelve times just then—_twelve o'clock._

It's midday. It's time.

And on this day, there seems to be some celebration within the town square—with nearly every single human present in the town square decked in the familiar red robes. There were several booths set up as well—almost like there is a festival of some sort that day. More than one human even had looked at him curiously as he stayed within the shadows of Volterra.

Edward let his outer robe fall to the ground as he took one step out into the sunlight, his skin getting caught in the rays of the sun, sparkling like diamonds. A curious child who is currently huddled in his mother's arms stared, wide-eyed, even as Edward's skin started sparkling like diamonds.

"Mama. That man is shining." The little boy babbled to his mother in Italian, tugging onto her sleeve with one hand, the other pointing at Edward.

"What is it, honey?" His mother tore her eyes away from the festive events currently taking place in front of her.

Edward smiled to himself as the child tried to get his mother's attention. Aro won't have any reason to not want to kill him now—especially for him having breached one of the Volturi's laws—and not just any law, but the one that they've always insisted that vampires everywhere keep.

The bright and strong rays from the sun overhead dimmed down tremendously all of a sudden—reminding Edward of the weather in Forks most of the time, and his skin stopped the sparkles at the exact same moment when the mother of the child turned to face him, a confused look on her face.

"What is it, Honey?"

The child only looked confused.

_Rumble._

Bewildered, Edward looked up at the sky above him only to see several dark clouds suddenly converging together. The weather in Italy had always been clear, with the brightest blue skies that you will see. And when they get bad weather, it is _really_ bad weather. Even so, it doesn't make sense that the clouds will suddenly gather so quickly. And is that a rumble of thunder that he'd heard?

The skies are darkening at an alarming rate, and a quick flash of lightning lit the skies up momentarily. With the weather threatening rain and maybe even a downpour, the humans are quick to stop their celebrations, and are all heading for shelter to take cover from the downpour that they are sure would rain down upon their heads soon enough.

Edward stared up at the skies, bewildered.

What is going on?

"Looks like we made it just in time," said a voice.

Startled, Edward turned only to see a group of people—no, _vampires—_standing behind him. There are six of them. And all of them are decked in dark cloaks concealing their bodies. The shortest of the group had two fingers pointing towards the skies. Probably, she had the ability to command the weather.

The two taller males of the group were glaring at him, along with the tall and slender female vampire with the black hair standing next to that petite vampire who can control the weather. And all of them looked pissed.

They don't look happy with him at all.

Not at all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I wasn't really intending to bring in Teddy in this story, but I had a sudden burst of inspiration, and I just couldn't help it! He might play a central role in the story in future chapters, I wouldn't know—I write as I go along._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Fool Amongst Fools

**Pairings:** Demetri/Hilda. Luna/Neville. Garrett/Loren.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. Gender swap. OC. Some character bashing. Nice Volturi. Protective Volturi. Sibling Garrett, Benjamin and Tia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Fool Amongst Fools<strong>

Prior to her meeting with the Volturi back during the war in Great Britain nearly a century and a half ago, Hilda had already known about the vampire royals from her studies in magical school. But as those books were written by wizards, Hilda had taken it with a pinch of salt, unlike so many of her peers—as she'd long learned by the time that she was in her third year at Hogwarts that Great Britain is probably the most prejudiced country ever when it comes to the non-humans or even those different from them.

Hence why by the time that the war had broken out in Great Britain, along with Neville, Loren Bright, Luna Lovegood and a few others, Hilda had formed another unofficial group of her own—separate from the Order, to fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his forces.

After the war was over and when Hilda was turned into a vampire, and along with Loren, Luna, Neville and Garrett, she had spent a little over a decade with the Volturi, learning about their ways and their laws, and had seen their reasoning behind so many of their decisions and their laws.

Hence, after they'd left the Volturi, though always making it a point to drop in on Volterra once a year after their yearly Christmas visits to Teddy at Sicily—Hilda had never liked hearing how some of the other vampires have described the Volturi. And from what Hilda and Demetri later learned, some of those 'rumours' were spread by a certain vegetarian coven who seemed to like talking about how evil the Volturi is.

For lack of a better word, Demetri was _pissed_ when he'd heard about it. Hilda and the rest of her coven weren't too pleased either, particularly Loren who seemed to have a temper to match her gift.

Hence, when Jane had asked for their assistance in Italy due to a certain mind reader, and had explained to Hilda everything that had happened—and what she had known from Aro, for lack of a better word, all of the Evans coven was _pissed._

The six vampires have probably never run so fast before in their entire lives—straight after hailing a cab from the airport to take them as near Volterra as they possibly could.

Due to the festival happening that day, vehicles can't really move much, and hence, all six of them have to get out of the vehicle and run towards where the Volturi's stronghold is. Even still, they've barely made it in time for Hilda to dim the sunlight and cover the skies with clouds before the idiot could step out into the middle of the plaza, sparkling like he's in the middle of a disco show.

Hence, no one was surprised in the least after Hilda had made the once bright blue sky now a dull gray with the number of storm clouds above—stepping towards a very surprised and bewildered Edward Cullen and grabbed him by his ear. Considering that Hilda is at least a head and a half shorter than him, this is no mean feat—and the stormcaller had then dragged Edward into the shadows of Volterra by his ear alone, being followed by the rest of her amused coven—ignoring Edward's protests and demands to release him.

The petite vampire only let go of her hold on Edward when they're behind the doors of the main entrance of Volterra—and hence safe from the eyes of humans.

"If you're going to behave like a child having a tantrum, then I'm going to treat you like one." Hilda told Edward harshly, ignoring the snickers from Garrett and Neville behind her, and even Loren and Luna were both finding it very difficult to hide their amusement at Hilda's words. Demetri meanwhile seemed to be having a very suspicious coughing fit. "What were you _thinking_ back there?"

"I doubt that he is even _thinking_ at all, Hilda," drawled a very familiar voice. As one, all seven vampires present in the front entranceway of Volterra turned towards the direction of the voice only to see Jane walking towards them, with the familiar black cloak around her shoulders—the cloak that all members of the Volturi Guard wore whenever they venture outside—daytime or nighttime. Jane gave a small warm smile at the girl who is the closest to being her sister, giving brief nods to the other five of the Evans coven—also giving Demetri a warm smile. "It's been awhile. Thanks for coming."

"You know we would come if we have to." Neville spoke, giving a small shrug. He gave Edward a small scornful glance, ignoring the mind reader's confused expression. "His sister and the pet human?" He enquired.

"Felix had gone to get them." Jane answered.

Right on cue, the brass double doors behind them opened once more with a loud creak, and three figures slipped in. The first to enter is a girl with chocolate brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders with brown eyes—she is obviously human, and Hilda knew even without Jane telling her that this must be the human that she had told her on the phone last night. The second person to enter pulled off the headscarf covering her head only to reveal a head of short black spikes with honey eyes. And from Felix and Jane's descriptions of the Cullen coven whenever the Evans coven made their yearly visits to Italy, this must be Alice—the seer of the Cullen coven. And right behind them, wearing the familiar gray cloak is the broad form of Felix.

He grinned at Hilda and her coven as he entered, closing the door behind him—giving an impression of herding the two women with him.

"Bella…" Edward whispered the moment that he'd caught sight of his human girlfriend. "So it's true…"

"Edward…" The human—Bella, whispered, her eyes shining with love and relief in them.

Hilda exchanged exasperated looks with Demetri and the rest of her coven, and as one, they resisted the urge to roll their eyes. Have these two dimwits forgot that they have quite an _audience_ in front of them? What is this—a modern day adaptation of Romeo and Juliet?

"I won't be needing your services anymore." Edward said cautiously, glancing at the Volturi members, but casting curious looks at the Evans coven.

"Aro wants to speak with you again." Jane cut in, eyes narrowed dangerously. _"All_ three of you." She added, eyes shifting from Edward to Alice and to Bella. "Even the human." She added as an afterthought. "Hilda, you and the others can come too." She spoke directly to the stormcaller, her tone gentler as compared to when she spoke to Edward.

Hilda nodded, and upon seeing Edward about to argue, she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "My advice here: do as Jane says," she cut off Edward who looked about to argue. "You don't want to keep Aro waiting."

Demetri smirked. "Come on," he murmured, placing one hand on the shoulder of his mate before following Felix who had taken the lead. Edward, Alice and Bella followed uneasily after the Evans coven whilst Jane was at the back of the group—with the female vampire handing Edward a red cloak that she had draped over her arm to cover his upper torso—seeing as how he'd discarded his shirt earlier to put up the 'show'.

"Welcome back, you guys." Felix grinned at Demetri and the rest of the Evans coven even as he took them down the usual route to the underground chambers where the Volturi lords are, and where the Volturi have their rooms. "It's been awhile."

"Felix, it's been barely a year." Loren pointed out, rolling her eyes. Beside her, her mate, Garrett snickered.

Loren always had a sharp tongue—as what the wizards have found out the hard way when a few of them have always gotten on the case of the vampires or even Hilda's 'habit' of protecting the 'dark creatures', or even when she had flown off the handle during the time of the war when she had grown steadily more and more bad tempered each day.

"So that's them?" Luna asked in a low voice to ensure that the Cullen vampires wouldn't overhear them—even with vampire hearing. "The ones that you and the others have always spoken about whenever we came for our visits."

"Two of them at least." Felix nodded even as he led the way down the stairs towards the underground parts of Volterra. The Volturi and the Evans coven barely managed to stop themselves from rolling their eyes when Edward told his human girlfriend to 'not be scared'. "The mind reader and the vampire with the gift of foresight—rather like you, Luna. In her case however, she has no control over her gift."

"Right."

Felix then led the group of them into the elevator—and while the entire journey in the elevator that would take them down to the underground parts only took several moments, it almost felt like an eternity due to how tense the entire atmosphere is. When the elevator doors opened once more, Felix took the lead once again, leading them down the polished hallway which looks awfully like one of those hallways in some ancient Victorian castle. The Volturi's human receptionist, Gianna stood up politely when she saw the group of them enter, greeting them politely in Italian.

Bella, the human who had been clinging onto Edward ever since they were reunited again only looked on in confusion. "Is she human?" she asked Edward, and he nodded grimly. Bella hesitated before she asked her next question, "Does she know?" Edward nodded again. "Then why would…—" Bella cut herself off as her brown eyes widened in realisation. "She wants to be." She realised.

In front, Hilda barely resisted a snort.

Humans are all the same. That is the reason why Aro, Caius and Marcus have reinforced their laws so harshly, particularly the one about no humans learning of the existences of vampires. And here she gets the Cullen coven breaking one of their laws. She is honestly curious how Aro is going to handle it. The Volturi lord has to do something, or the Warlocks will step in—and none of them wants that to happen in the least.

Godson or not, even Teddy has a duty to uphold his duty as a Warlock and to the boundaries of the world. The mundanes—the humans aren't ready yet to accept either the non-humans or even the witches and wizards. They still fear things that they do not understand. In several countries, there is a department in the mundane governments that actually takes care of the cases where humans have accidentally stumbled upon something that they shouldn't see. In the more extreme cases, the head of that department will contact the Warlock in their country of residence.

And then again, humans in recent years are getting worse and worse. Hilda is starting to believe that there is no good left in humans. After all, who wouldn't want to live forever—possessing forever beauty and eternal youth? The problem with most humans is that they only see the 'good' part of being a vampire.

It had always been the Volturi's way to have a human as their receptionist—as it allows them to blend in easier—and the tourists or even the general public would believe that they're human.

"Either that, or dessert." Jane stated uncaringly, having overheard what Bella had said even as she increased her pace to keep up with Felix, stopping before a pair of brass doors and opening them.

A wide chamber greeted the eyes of those behind her even as the blonde vampire entered—with high ceilings and with a design so similar to that of the throne rooms of the kings of old. And on the three throne-like chairs at the back of the chamber are the three Volturi lords themselves.

"Sister." Alec greeted even as Jane entered. "They send you out to get one, and you bring back two—and a half." He then looked at Hilda and the rest of her coven and nodded to them in greeting. "Welcome back to Volterra."

Aro stood up from his throne-like chair, a warm smile on his lips as he looked at Hilda and her coven, ignoring Edward, Alice and Bella for now. "Hilda! Demetri! Loren! Garrett! Neville! And Luna! Welcome back!" he said, ignoring the looks of utter confusion on the faces of Edward, Alice and Bella, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why. "Volterra has missed you dearly, my dears. And I'm sure Jane, Alec and Felix does too."

"It's good to be back, Aro. Though we have to leave for Sicily in a week or so." Hilda said before she looked at Marcus. Marcus was smiling at her as well—his eyes full of life once more the way that he always did whenever Hilda had visited Volterra with her coven—according to Caius at least. "Though I do wish that we had visited under better circumstances." Her eyes flickered towards Edward, Alice and Bella.

"Ah yes." Aro's lips thinned with the way that he always did whenever he is angry.

The chamber then fell silent as Aro left his throne-like chair and the remaining two Volturi lords, walking—or rather, _stalking_ towards Edward. The two Cullen vampires and one human looked nervous and a little scared whilst the remaining vampires looked interested. Whether these three would walk out alive or not will now depend on Aro's mood.

The Volturi lord then took Edward's hand into his own—and like how Hilda knew from experience due to Aro reading her thoughts when she was still human to learn more about the war and everything that had happened—every single one of Edward's thoughts and his own mind reading ability along with the thoughts of every single mind that he had ever read was thus laid bare to Aro's.

There was silence for several moments as a faint flicker of surprise crossed Aro's face as he stared at Edward. Hilda knows this, having been a master at reading body language due to her experience in the war—and because Demetri seem to be one of those type of people _(or vampires)_ who seemed to think that the people around him can read his mind without him needing to state what he thinks and feels out loud. It had taken several years of living together and patience for Hilda to know him as well as she did today, and not get exasperated with the tracker.

"_La tua cantante."_ Aro finally whispered—though every single vampire in the room could hear his words.

Neville let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes briefly, wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulders. "So that explains it," he murmured to the rest of his coven. "That human is his singer."

"Singer or not, it doesn't excuse what they've done." Loren said with a frown. "The law about no humans learning about us is the most absolute law. No one must break it."

"Let Aro handle it." Demetri murmured, bringing Hilda close to him. Next to Loren, Garrett nodded.

Aro's red eyes shifted towards the only human amongst their midst who looked really uncomfortable. "Ah yes," he smiled a thin smile. "Now I see."

"Now you know everything." Edward snatched his hand out of Aro's grasp. "So get on with it." He almost hissed, not caring in the least if he sounded rude or even hostile, though a few members of the Volturi Guard like Jane looked ready to use their gifts on Edward to punish him for his insolence.

Surprisingly, Aro didn't seem offended by Edward's rude words, and seemed almost amused by it. "Well, this is quite interesting." Aro said, amused. "First, Edward comes to us nearly three days ago, begging us to kill him. And then when we refuse, he actually attempted to walk out into the middle of the plaza during midday—nearly exposing us to the humans. That if it hadn't been for Hilda, we would most likely be facing a second coming of the Salem witch hunts right now." His voice sounded cold at this point. "So tell me, Edward. What do you think I should do?"

"No laws were broken." Edward said bravely. "So you have no grounds to charge us on."

"Only because Hilda stepped in." Marcus spoke for the first time that day, surveying this situation from his throne. "What do you think would happen, Edward, if she and her coven aren't here?"

"And the Evans coven wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for Jane's hindsight." Caius added, giving Jane an approving nod that almost made the blonde preen with pride.

"Just let Bella go." Edward demanded.

"You're in no position to make demands right now, Edward Cullen." Demetri spoke up, almost glaring at Edward. "Have you had any idea just how much trouble you've almost landed us all in?"

"Nothing happened." Edward insisted stubbornly. Honestly, is he an nearly century old vampire or a five-year-old brat?

"Only because Jane called us here!" Even Garrett is starting to lose his famous patience with the mind reader.

"Calm down, you guys." Luna tried to calm the irate vampires down, knowing exactly why they're so irritated.

Aro turned his red eyes onto Bella who looked really uncomfortable at having Aro's red gaze on her, and Edward tried to hide her behind him as if doing so can protect her. "So your gift, Edward, doesn't work on her," said Aro pleasantly, bringing everyone back to topic. "I do wonder, my dear Bella, if you are an exception to _my_ gifts as well." Aro said pleasantly, holding his hand out. "Would you do me the honour?"

Bella hesitated, not wanting to touch Aro's hand and have every single one of her thoughts laid bare. But honestly, what other choice does she have?

She then hesitantly walked forward, placing her hand into that of Aro's outstretched hand and waited. Everyone in the chamber watched with bated breaths. Caius and Marcus especially were watching with interest. Not even Hilda had been exempted from Aro's gift when she had been human—and she is better than most witches and wizards at blocking Legilimency and even resisting the effects of the Imperio.

Everyone waited with bated breaths for several moments before a thin smile stretched on Aro's lips. "Interesting," he said at last. "I see nothing."

Demetri frowned. "A shield, huh?" he mused.

"A shield?" Hilda looked at her mate in curiosity.

"It's what we call someone with the ability to block mental gifts like mind reading or even illusions. Even Jane's gift to cast physical pain on someone is also considered a mental gift." Demetri explained. "I've came across a few vampires who are shields in the past during my tenure as a Volturi Guard, but none of them could actually block Aro or even Jane's gifts. Though this is really my first time seeing a human able to do that." He added, glancing at Bella, careful to keep his voice low so that only the Evans coven could hear him.

"A powerful gift like that, already manifested in a human?" Garrett murmured with interest. "Interesting."

Obviously, Aro is of the same opinion as well. "Let's see if she's immune to all our powers," he said. He then turned towards Jane who is standing next to her twin brother, Alec. "Shall we, Jane?"

"No!" Edward yelled, making to shield Bella. Annoyed, Jane then focused her gift on Edward instead, making him feel pain of the likes that he has never felt before in his life, ignoring the screams from Bella who was being restrained by Alec, or even Alice as the latter went to her brother's side.

"Jane?" Aro spoke, and Jane stopped using her gift on Edward. The Volturi lord had a thin smile upon his lips. "Go on ahead."

Jane then shifted her glance onto Bella. "This may hurt just a little," she cautioned before she then concentrated. When nothing happened, Jane looked frustrated, and Aro chuckled with amusement.

"She confounds us all!" he almost crowed. "So…" The once tense atmosphere returned once more. "What do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." Caius spoke from behind him seriously. "She knows too much. She's a liability."

"That's true." Aro said almost sadly. He stared at Bella for a long moment. "Felix."

Felix stepped forward with a smirk on his lips, and even as he made to approach Bella, Edward cut him off, with Alice ready to join in on the fight. Alec was quick to respond—grabbing Alice by the neck, hooking an arm around her neck from behind her, thus effectively immobilising Alice. Meanwhile, Felix was living up to his reputation as the physically strongest vampire amongst the Volturi Guard, as he is quickly overwhelming Edward. But just as Felix was about to kill Edward, Aro stopped him.

"One moment, Felix." Aro said pleasantly even as Felix had Edward in a chokehold—not allowing the mind reader to do anything at all. "Edward, this is all very touching that you want to let your little human girlfriend live. But you know the rules. If a human knows about us, it is either she dies or is turned. Which is it going to be?"

"I refuse to damn Bella to this life, and I won't let you kill her either!" Edward rasped defiantly, glaring at Aro despite the fact that Felix is half choking him.

"Gods, I can't watch this anymore!" Neville finally let out a growl—and as one, every single vampire _(plus one human)_ in the chamber turned their eyes towards where the Evans coven is standing—they've nearly forgotten about them. "Are you, Edward Cullen, a century old vampire or a lovesick puppy?" He demanded. "Do you even have a brain in that thing that you call a head?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea just how trouble you've almost landed all of us in when you decided to pull your stunt at the plaza?" Loren demanded.

"Nothing happened, and I didn't break any laws—"

"Only because _Hilda_ was there, you dimwit!" Loren almost exploded, her famous temper bubbling to the surface. "If Jane hadn't called us, asking us to head to Italy, and if Hilda hadn't covered the skies with thunderclouds, you would have exposed the existences of vampires to the humans! What do you think would happen then?"

"Covered the skies with thunderclouds?" Alice echoed in confusion, looking at Hilda who looked annoyed.

Loren suddenly realised that she had just blurted out Hilda's gift and what she could do, and looked rather sheepish. Neville and Luna shot Loren annoyed looks, and Garrett only shook his head in amusement. His mate's quick temper and quick tongue had always amused him.

Demetri on the other hand glanced at his mate to gauge her reaction.

The Evans coven has always made it a point to keep their gifts hidden from all the other vampires whom they've met on their travels—as their gifts are really rare ones. As far as they are aware of, it is only the Volturi who knew about their gifts, and they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well, they'll find out sooner or later anyway." Hilda sighed. She then glanced at the rest of her coven who nodded, and then looked at Aro who nodded in affirmative, knowing what she wants.

The remaining two Volturi lords and even the Volturi Guard were barely restraining their snickers—knowing that whatever Aro would do to the mind reader would pale in comparison compared to what Hilda Evans could do to Edward. That girl had a sharp tongue that could tear someone into shreds—like what her old Potions Profession had experienced first hand during the war.

The petite vampire then approached Edward Cullen, her boots making light clicking sounds on the ground as she walked, with Demetri close behind her. Hilda finally stopped as she stood in front of Edward, with Felix still having the mind reader in a chokehold.

"Felix, release him." Hilda requested, and the large vampire glanced at Aro who nodded.

Felix then released his hold on Edward and stepped away, retreating to the side of the twins—not wanting to get caught in the crossfire when Hilda finally loses her temper. All the Volturi had seen her temper first hand back when Hilda had still been human, and she had totally lost it at the Order when they've made another one of their attempts to 'accidentally' set a vampire on fire—in this case, Garrett. To be fair however, the Order had already been treading on extremely thin ice with Hilda long before they've shown up when they've incarcerated her last surviving godfather just because he's a werewolf. The 'incident' with Garrett is just the last straw for Hilda.

Though now that Demetri thinks about it, back then when Hilda had totally lost it at the entire Order—her so-called 'best friends' included, the skies had actually darkened over, and thunder had actually rumbled with lighting flashing momentarily—reacting to her magic. Probably, that had already been one of the starting signs of her gifts as a vampire, and not just her magic alone, even though Loren had confided in Garrett once _(when she was still human)_ that Hilda had always had an affinity with elemental spells—more specifically, the water and ice types.

When Jane had called them for help last night, telling them about Edward Cullen and his sudden desire for death, all of them—more specifically, the former witches and wizards amongst their midst had been _pissed_ for lack of a better word. All of them have lived through the witch hunts that had occurred all over the country during the time of the war—and have seen countless deaths that had occurred as a result. If Edward Cullen had actually succeeded in unveiling the existences of vampires, it would be a repeat of that time period.

Hilda's amber eyes almost bore into Edward, and the mind reader suddenly felt very small—despite the fact that he is nearly a head and a half taller than the stormcaller. "…Were you even _thinking_ at all when you decided to unveil the existences of vampires in a town plaza full of humans—and not just any town plaza, but the one in _Volterra?"_ Hilda questioned in a deadly tone.

"What?"

"Surely you know what Italy means for the vampires and those magicals?" Felix enquired coldly. "Didn't Carlisle tell you anything? Italy had always been the birthplace of magic. It is where the first vampires were born during the days when the earth was new. It is where the Children of the Moon were born. It is where the first Warlocks, the first witches and wizards, and where the first of the non-humans were born. It is where _magic_ itself is born. If you had actually revealed the existences of vampires in Italy itself, it will be almost impossible to cover it up—as there are still humans living in Italy that still believes in the existences of the supernatural."

Alice's eyes were wide, as is Edward. Bella's eyes on the other hand looked close to falling out of her head. Magic? Witches? Wizards?

The two vampires have actually heard a little about the magical world from their father who had actually heard it from the Volturi when he had been living with them. All vampires knew that Italy had always been an important place for those of the Dark World, especially the Warlocks. It is why Italy's Warlock had been said to be the most powerful amongst all the Warlocks. It is also the reason why most of the non-humans have their headquarters in Italy—hidden from prying eyes.

"And do you even know what would happen if you had actually succeeded in revealing the existences of vampires?" Hilda asked coldly. The heads of all those present were whipping back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match. "You don't, do you? I'll tell you. The rumours would spread like wildfire—of the possible existences of beings that is less than human. Of a creature that is so unnaturally beautiful that he looks almost out of this world. And from there, from one person to the next, the humans would start to talk. The rumours about vampires would begin once more. The wizards would start interfering in our affairs once again. The hunts for vampires would commence again. And then, the wizards themselves would get hunted down as well. And before you know it, this world will be turned upside down—we will be back during the time of the Dark Ages when everyone suspected one another, and innocent people will be constantly persecuted—being accused as witches and wizards or even vampires. Is _that_ what you want to happen?" Hilda snapped.

If vampires could pale, Edward would be as white as a sheet. If he had thought that his idea to come to Volterra to ask for death is one of his dumber ideas ever, then the thought of what might happen because of his stunt is enough to classify himself as an utter and complete _moron._

"Edward didn't do anything wrong—" Bella tried to defend her love.

"I'll advise you to be quiet, _human."_ Loren hissed at Bella who almost shrunk back at Loren's venomous glare—obviously, Loren hadn't forgotten what the humans of their time had done to them. _"You're_ the one in the most trouble here if you hadn't forgotten."

"Nobody saw me and nothing happened anyway—"

"Only because Jane called us here, having the hindsight to tell what you're planning, you dipshit!" Hilda snapped, cutting Edward's weak protests off. "What do you think would happen if we hadn't been here, and the humans saw you? We will be preparing for a second coming of the Salem witch hunts right about now—only ten times as worse as the humans now have the technology to kill us in one blow!"

All vampires present could hear the low rumbling of thunder outside—despite being underground, followed by the loud clap of lightning. The temperature in the room had also started to drop several degrees as a thin coat of ice started to coat the floor, slowly creeping upwards on the walls. White mist could also be seen as the occupants started to breathe in and out.

"Oh boy…" Marcus murmured, knowing what this is—a result of Hilda getting seriously agitated. Her gifts have always been very much in tune with her emotions after all—the same way like how her magic had been when she had still been human. If Hilda wanted it, she could easily freeze someone in an ice cube and kill them—human or vampire.

"Demetri, you have to calm her down." Luna hissed in Demetri's ear, grabbing her brother's arm to allow her to boost her height as she stood on tiptoes to whisper in Demetri's ear. "Before Hilda turns the entire place into ice!"

Demetri gulped, remembering what had happened when Benjamin had been teaching Hilda how to control her gift, and she had accidentally frozen the lake and the manmade waterfall in the home of the Egyptian coven. Amun hadn't been amused, but Benjamin and Tia have both found it very funny—with Benjamin commenting that Egypt had always been hot anyway, and having a cold home once in awhile isn't so bad. The younger couple is disappointed when the ice had actually melted after a week.

"Hilda, babe." Demetri interrupted Hilda's tirade, wrapping his arms around her petite waist, and his mate craned her neck to look up at him. "Calm down please. Is it worth it to get yourself this worked up over someone like him?"

The room temperature in the room started to go back to normal—much to the relief of the members of the Volturi Guard present—as they knew how lethal Hilda's gifts have been. The ice could stay up to week straight before melting—that's how strong Hilda's ability had been.

"Just let Bella go." Edward said once more, obviously not forgetting that Aro had been contemplating killing Bella.

"Bella will be one of us someday!" Alice called out in desperation—trying to stop them from killing either her brother or Bella, despite Alec's firm grip on her. "I've seen it. I'll change her myself if I have to." She ignored Edward's glare on her person.

Aro gestured for Alec to release his hold on Alice before the seer then walked towards Aro, removing her glove and placing her hand into Aro's. Aro held her hand and closed his eyes for a few moments as Alice's vision flashed across his mind.

_A vision of Edward and Bella running through the woods even as the sunlight filtered through the trees. A vision of two people who obviously looked a little more than human—looking extremely beautiful. The sunlight fell on Bella's skin, even as her skin glittered like diamonds._

"Mesmerising." Aro smiled even as he released hold of Alice's hand. "To see what you have seen before it has happened." Aro then turned towards Bella. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal, _Isabella."_ He fingered the ends of Bella's hair, ignoring the flinches that the human made. Finally, Aro decided that he had tortured her enough and stepped away from the girl. "Go now. Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this." Marcus added even as Edward made his way towards Bella and his sister as fast as he could without making it look like he wanted to get away from the vampire that had nearly froze him into an ice cube. "Heidi will arrive at any moment." He then got to his feet. "Thank you for your visit."

"We will return the favour." Caius injected from his seat. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro said even as the two Cullen vampires and one human made their exit as fast as possible without making it look like they're fleeing.

A long silence fell after the departure, and Loren sighed. "I suddenly feel so exhausted," she grumbled. "I didn't think that there are still vampires like that."

"Well, Edward is a special case, my dear Loren." Aro chuckled. "Heidi will be by soon with our meal. Would you like to join us?" He enquired.

"I'm afraid not, Aro. We need to drop by Sicily to visit Teddy." Hilda said apologetically.

"Italy's Warlock?" Caius enquired, having met Teddy Lupin a few times due to Teddy being Italy's Warlock, and the Volturi being the ruling vampires.

"Yes. Teddy asked me to look into some rumours regarding vampires at America." Hilda answered, exchanging looks with her coven. "Even the Warlocks have been hearing rumours about the Cullen coven—and how they have risked exposure numerous times. Humans aren't _that_ stupid. Sooner or later, they'll know that something about the Cullen coven is different. And I think that Teddy will be _very_ interested to learn that a human is in the know about us, and hasn't been killed or turned yet. And if I know the Warlocks and Avalon, they won't just let it go."

"It's precisely why we made it a law to make sure that no vampire lives in an area for longer than two years." Caius grumbled. "And that blasted coven is larger than any coven that I've ever seen. And not to mention that they live amongst humans! They're risking exposure."

"That's exactly what would happen if a vampire coven lives in a human town." Hilda rolled her eyes in annoyance. "That's also the reason why so many of us tend to live far away from civilisation. Honestly, I'm starting to think that there is only air in between their ears. And then again, what do I expect from a fool living amongst fools?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Honestly, I'm not so sure what to think about this chapter. It seems pretty rushed to me. And why the hell do I feel like the Volturi is waaaaaaay out of character in this chapter? So about the Cullens, what is the verdict from you guys? For Jasper and Rosalie and their mates to join Hilda, or just the two alone? Do you want Alice bashing or not?_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
